the heiress
by Channy-Chann
Summary: She ran away to have the freedom she’s never had. He’s in love with her best friend who isn’t as perfect as everyone seems to think. And Ino Yamanaka is doing the best friend thing to do; scheming.


_And I think to myself…what a wonderful world_

.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**the heiress**

She ran away to have the freedom she's never had. He's in love with her best friend who isn't as perfect as everyone seems to think. And Ino Yamanaka is doing the best friend thing to do; scheming.

.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.

I, Sakura Haruno, am taking place in an epic adventure for freedom. To escape my horrible mother, who had -not so kindly- demanded to take place in an arranged marriage. You heard right people. Arranged marriage. Hello? Yeah the 1940's are over now. Right on with individualism. Fo sho.

Here I am, its three in the frickin' morning and I'm on a Greyhound to New Jersey. See, my best friend Ino moved to NJ a few months ago, so she's all settled in and all that jazz so it's the perfect opportunity to mooch.

We'd both be going to Princeton. We split it evenly, Ino pays for some of it, and I tutored her so she'd get accepted. Yeah, between tutoring Ino again and smashing a lamp over my head –we're talking glass, and marble here- a couple thousand times, I'd take the lamp.

Anyway I made it. I am on the Greyhound. I have twenty minutes –ish before I get to NJ. Ino and I have been friend's since we were in preschool. She stole my teddy bear Mr. Apples. I knocked over her blocks. Such began our beautiful friendship. We're both originally from North Carolina, but Ino said she was tired of being called a Beach Blonde Bimbo, so she nixed it. I'm giving up surfing for _education_. What a wonderful world it is.

Oooh. Hey. Mister Tall Dark and Ho-ly Frickin' God That's Hot. Chicka Chicka yeaaahhh.

Right now I shall say a quick prayer of thanks to God for having me channel Ino and wear my amazing tight white V-neck t-shirt that makes my 34 C's look amazing. And black skinny jeans. For a 5'8 shortie my legs are looking equally amazing.

His eyes meet mine for a second. The pair of eyes probably voted "Most Mesmerizing" in his high school yearbook. They were these depthless liquid obsidian orbs that just knocked you breathless with their-

"You're degrading yourself by staring. Quit drooling, you're wrecking my new shoes."

Um, _what_? Pause. Rewind. Fast Forward. Play.

"Hey buddy, back off." I held up a hand. "One, I would never degrade myself my staring at _you _of all people. Two, peace and love here. Do the Gandhi thing. Hug a tree and sing." With that I turned my head in the opposite direction and blasted my iPod.

I didn't hear his reply, nor did I see his expression. Because the first one might've been a lie, but the second one was the absolute epitome of seriousness. Peace and love. Stay out of the Drama pool.

Learned that pre-k through senior year baby.

The bus stopped. I stood up, grabbed my bags, and my black studded knock-off Chanel purse. Swept past Mister Duck Ass Hair, the heel of my ankle boot caught on the stair and-

I fell flat on my face.

Or, at least I thought I did. I shut my eyes real tight, and kinda you know, braced myself for pain. It took me a minute to realize I wasn't face-first into asphalt. My eyes blinked open. I was about a foot away from the ground, um _ewe old gum_, some guys hand around my waist, catching me.

I turn around.

Hello beautiful, did I mention this totally makes up for the three seconds of rudeness you showed me earlier? No one _that _pretty can have such an ugly personality, I totally knew it.

Oh god. He's looking at me.

Sakura. Use. Your. Voice.

_Speak girl!_

"Thanks."

Sweet victory.

"Hn."

…..oh no he didn't. His hands left my waist, and he shoved past me and away into the darkness.

"Forehead-beast, you have twenty-eight seconds to explain why you're wearing my boots or I go all ninja on your ass."

Such a sweet darling girl Ino Yamanaka is! So pure! So chaste! So merciful! Uh-huh. BS, man. Total BS.

Look up Ino Yamanaka's profile in the school records, and you'll see her GPA is a 4.0; her extracurricular activities consisted of Cheer Squad, Dance Team, Green Team, Gay-Straight Alliance, Knitting Club, Drama Club, and she's never missed a day of going to the Dorothy Day shelter.

Look up Ino Yamanaka in any boy's little black book, and you'll see she has double D's, long blonde hair that is _seemingly_ natural, has had over a hundred boyfriends, and is never home alone on a Saturday night. Oh, and the "mega-hottie" rating.

Look up Ino Yamanaka in any girl's diary/journal and you'll see one word (most likely bitchface but there is also hobitch, slutface, skanktard. Etc.) written multiple times with devil horns, crude pictures, and possibly enlisted in a hit list.

"You'll get your shit back later darling. Right now I need to drop off my stuff, and get Chinese take out." I lugged my five suitcases into the backseat of her green Prius.

"Orange chicken isn't good for your thighs, babe." Thanks for the advice, oh-great-one. She saw my expression of extreme weakness/pout.

"But if it's necessary…I could purge just this _once_."

Score.

* * *

**review** ? :D This is really short. Kinda like an intro. Longer chapters will come. More characters will be added.


End file.
